Bed of Roses
by DianaRose1900
Summary: The gang gets invited to go back on the ship for another 3 years after graduation as guests, all expenses paid. Who could refuse touring the world with London Tipton for free! Not these guys, follow their journey, see what relationships arise and maybe learn something new about the most beloved characters. M for language and smut. Please read and review. Soon to be edited :)
1. Prologue

**Bed of roses**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights for Suite Life. This takes on from the end of 'Snakes on Deck'**

 **Prologue:**

 **Zack's POV:**

Once the snakes came off, Mr Moseby announced that graduation day was next week I was stunned, this came by so quickly…Or maybe I just didn't pay attention…Oh well

Graduation day came by so quickly! I was amazed but I managed to graduate. We were dropped back off in Boston. Ironically the day we came back was the day Maddie left for the UK…So I didn't see her.

It was about a month later, me and Cody were given jobs in the hotel. I was a bell boy and Cody was a chef. Cody and I were on a break. Since I've been back I've made friends with a gang, and I've picked up the habit of smoking so I went out for a cigarette break, Cody comes out to chat. We were just chatting, mainly about Bailey because Cody had a kinda on half-relationship going on, so it was always amusing asking how things were with them. Then I heard voices just round the corner. It was London and Moseby.

"Moseby explain this text" London said

"London…Basically your father's said that you and 5 friends can go back on a 3 year cruise on the SS Tipton again but this time as guests." He said

"Oh…yay me!" she said I could picture her doing her cute little clappy dance and I smiled. Ok so maybe I had feelings for London…Or did I? I wasn't sure we were REALLY close friends…Like I'm closer to London than I am to Cody…And me and Cody are twins! I had to get on that boat with her! NO WAY was I leaving MY London for 3 years!

Cody and I must've had the same idea about getting back on the boat.

That evening I was added in a Facebook group chat with London, Cody, Bailey, Woody and Allison.

 **London: Hey guys; good news, my daddy gave me 6 tickets to go back on the ship for a 3 year cruise as passengers…Free of charge. How'd you guys fancy coming? No school!**

 **Woody: Heck Yes!**

 **Bailey: A million hogs heads yes! When do we leave?**

 **Cody: Definitely**

 **London: We'll get the same rooms as before and we leave on October 3rd.**

 **Zack: can't wait ;)**

 **Allison: Oh my GOD this is the best news I've ever heard! Yes of course I want to guys, how I can I refuse, 3 years with my best friends in the whole wide world, and my amazing boyfriend! Plus no school! And even better no Moseby.**

 **London: Actually Moseby will be there…**

 **Allison: Still count me in.**

October came by really quickly. Pretty much constantly my phone was buzzing with messages…Oh well. London was nice enough to take me out shopping. Well I say that I drove, she bought me a LUSH car, black Mercedes. We went shopping for supplies for this cruise. We spent more than I remember but it was more than I could earn in a year. Plus I had a great day out with London, we were so close…

Before you know it mom was saying goodbye to us on deck again. This time I didn't melt down I had grown up a lot since before…And I loved it!

We met everyone on the boat and we were quickly shown our rooms. They were the same although Bailey and Addison shared Addison's room and London had her own room…Which was good because London only complained now about her lack of storage and less about Bailey's chicken alarm clock. Yeah it was good.

 **Tell me what you think guys**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bed of Roses**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Suite Life. Sadly.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **THIS IS ABOUT A WEEK AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. THE SHIP IS DOCKED IN ITALY**

 **Zack's POV**

I woke up. I look over at the clock. 5:15 am. I am always a light sleeper and the sun beaming through the window and into my face is something I dislike. I yawn and get up. I know as soon as I'm awake I won't go back to sleep so I head to the gym. On the way I stop by the sky deck. If I'm ever confused, angry, thinking or just want to be by myself I'll stand at the top of the balcony and stare out at the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it" A voice came from behind me. I didn't hear them arrive but I didn't jump. Here I was so relaxed I am just...content. I turn round to see London. Wearing a green tank top under a black track suit. Her hair in a messy bun, she was wearing no makeup. She looked beautiful.

"Hey London, what are you doing here?" I ask glancing at her before looking back out to see. She moves and stands next to me.

"Same as you" she says I sigh we stand in comfortable silence. Both thinking and enjoying the peace and each over.

She's about six inches shorter than me so her head rested on my shoulder. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. We weren't in a relationship we were just really good friends. I was closer to London than I am to Cody. We know everything about each over. We both are hiding our true identities only I know who London really is and only she knows who I really am. She knows that I am classed as a 'player' because I will happily date a girl but when it comes to getting serious. Once I gave Cody advice on Irma or Barbra or someone by saying. 'It's not just weather you love them it's if you can see yourself being happy with them' I fooled around with girls but I listen to myself I dump them when I can't see them as mine all I'm looking for is love someone who loves me and I can love them back. I'm actually a good guy there's nothing I wouldn't do for the ones I love. I would take my own life to save the ones I love (Cody my parents and my really close friends aka; Woody, Bailey, Addison, Moseby, Maddie and especially London) And I know that she's not really dumb, She's actually an A+ student, she's the one to raised my D average to a B but she's under so much pressure to be the ruler of god knows how many company's and to be the role model and the future owner of all the Tipton empire and riches. She doesn't want to disappoint anyone and she takes criticism really and she is easily offended she feels that if she's obnoxious, dumb, rude, and selfish she's playing an act, an act that she can hide behind. Then it's not her, there being mean to it's her character.

"Zack" she mumbled softly snuggling into me

"What's up?" I ask as softly as I can

"I've been asked out by this guy in Italy but I know there's something wrong with him. I don't want to go but Bailey's making me." She says I know what to do. If I tell her she doesn't have to go I'll have to deal with Bailey luckily I was born with the gift of quick thinking. I always win but London won't like it. All she needs is reassurance.

"London, I would say you don't have to go but by doing that you'll upset Bailey and who know this dude may be an ok person but remember I'm always a phone call away and if anything happens to you, I'll beat the crap out of him. Ok its only one night we're leaving tomorrow." I say she sighs and breathes deeply.

"Thanks Zack, I can trust you with anything. You're the only one who gets me. I needed that reassurance you're the best. Anyway what are you doing out here? You only come out here when you're thinking, angry or confused" she says

"I'm thinking" I say "What I'm thinking about, I don't know"

"If you wanna talk I'm here but it's half seven I need to get back to my cabin before Baileys stupid alarm clock goes off and she realises I tried to take a shower in the hall although I'll act like that the air head heiress needs some new material" she says

I chuckle "London I respect you entirely you're brilliant and that was one of your best ideas" I say she smiles I kiss her cheek in a friendly way. I walk off.

-FIVE HOURS LATER – London's POV

Cody, Bailey, Woody, Addison, who since started dating woody became close to us. Zack and I All met outside Gigi's as soon as we all arrived we walked into the restaurant. There was a huge gasp. Oh and we all dressed nice

"Miss...Miss Tipton it is an honour to serve you please take any table you and your friends want" Gigi said then she looked at Zack and Cody with a disgusted look on her face "are these two with you" she asked

"Yes they are my some of my most dearest friends and I would appreciate it if you treated them like you treat me or ill next time someone rings for you their hear 'Gigi finch never heard of her no person was ever recorded in history' oh yeah I can make that happen with one phone call" I say threateningly narrowing my eyes pushing my eyebrows together and making my voice low and dangerous.

Gigi gulped lead us to a table. She handed out the menus and offered us free drinks.

"I'll have a glass of chilled water with ice lemon and mint and so will Zack you know what I mean Gigi" in say I look at Zack she shrugs

"Diet coke" Addison said

"Make that two" Bailey said

"Three" Woody says

"I'll have a soda water" Cody said

"And bring a jug of iced water as well" I say. We all sat around the table I made sure I was next to Zack.

We all looked at the Menu's

I put my menu down and so did Zack. Everyone was talking trying to translate using Cody and Bailey, who didn't speak Italian,

"You know what you're having" I ask Zack in shock

"I speak fluent Italian and I'm guessing you do to" he says

"Che ne pensi? (What do you think)" I say

"So what's so special about this drink if only you and I can have it?" he asks

"You'll see"

Gigi returned and put down the three diet cokes in front of Woody, Bailey and Addison, the soda water in front of Cody and our drinks in front of us. She returned with a glass jug full of water and ice cubes.

"Sip it" I say

He looks at me like I'm crazy but winks at me and takes a sip

"Wow" is all he can say.

"I know right" I say

"What is it?" he asks

"I don't know I think it's vodka or Bacardi but you're the only one I know who drinks, Cody would call the police Bailey likewise, Woody seems like a sip would get him drunk out of his mind and Addison's just calmed down I doubt alcohol would help that but I've seen you drink before It hardly has an effect on you same as me. I once had 10 vodka shots and I had no hangover I was still sober." I say

"London, thank you and that means a lot to me" He says his eyes tell he's not lying he means it to his soul

"You're welcome so what are you having for starters?" I ask

"The cocktail di scampi" (Prawn cocktail) he says

"I was thinking the same" I say

"What do you want for starters?" Gigi asks

"2 cocktail di scampi (prawn cocktails) I say pointing to me and Zack

"The Camembert fritto (fried camembert) Bailey said

"Make that 2" Cody says

"And 2 Risotto (Risotto) Addison said

Our food arrived five minutes later after me and Zack read the menu in English for them.

"You guys speak Italian?" Bailey asked

"Hey I know food in all languages" Zack says I don't know if it's an act or not but I hardly ever know he's a good actor I think I am too because I managed to fool everyone, except Zack but he just has to look at you and he knows your life he can read people like a book sometimes I wonder if he's psychic it wouldn't surprise me in know he's seen ghosts... I'll have to ask him.

We all ate hungrily. Yet respectfully, all posh table manners we're there. We finished our starters. They all complimented Gigi when she collected the dirty plates and we ordered our mains.

"I'll have the Carbonara (carbonara)" Zack said

"I'll have The Costine (ribs)" Woody said

"I'll have the pomodoro basilico e mozzarella (salad of some kind)" Bailey said

"I'll have the same" Addison said

"I'll have the spaghetti alla bolognese (spaghetti Bolognaise)" Cody ordered

"I'll have the Aragosta su un letto di lattuga con insalata verde e una giacca di patate ... NO CIPOLLE (Lobster on a bed of lettuce with a green salad and a jacket potato...NO ONIONS) London ordered "And refill all the drinks and the jug or water"

"It will be 10 minutes" Gigi said coming back with the drinks

"So what are the desserts?" Woody asked

"Simple Pavlova, Tiramisu, Eton mess and cheesecake" I read off the menu

When our meals came we all ate

"London this food is amazing" Bailey said

"Good choice London" Cody, Woody and Addison said

"London this food is almost as good as you" Zack said to Cody, Bailey, Woody and Addison it sounded like flirting but only I know the true meaning and being the dumb act I am playing I made it work

"So if I'm fantastic, brilliant, beautiful, gorgeous," I say

"You forgot hot" Zack said

"Zack are you talking about London or the food?

"Both," Zack said winking at London

"Zack you're such a flirt" Bailey says smiling Zack smiles

"Guilty as charged" he says winking at me almost reading my mind I suddenly feel jealous

"But seriously this food is really good" Zack said smiling at me

"Thanks Zack" I say

Other than this conversation the talk was made of segments of shopping and what to do for the rest of the week. We were a really strong group. To each other we're all family the twins Woody Addison Bailey and me. There are relationships too Woody and Addison, Cody and Bailey. Zack and I as close friends. We're not dating but we think of each over as too close friends closer than we are with anyone else. We flirt but Zack flirts with every one, as part of his 'player' act he's just looking for love, the sweetest thing he told me was after Maddie left before I asked him what's the one thing that he wants in a relationship, he said "unconditional love" my heart melted. And every time I remember that my heart still melts.

After we ate our food we ordered dessert we were all quite full and decided to share within couples. Cody and bailey shared the cheesecake. Woody and Addison shared the Pavlova and me and Zack, though technically were not a couple we still shared, the tiramisu.

"Zack London you do realise that contains alcohol" Cody said?

"Yeah what's your point" Zack asked

"Your 18 and London's 19" Bailey added

"And?" I asked

"It's illegal" They both said

"This is nothing, plus my ID says I'm 22 and so does London's" I say pulling out my fake ID

"This is still wrong" Cody says

"If you think this is bad DO NOT BOTHER ME ON A SATURDAY NIGHT" he asks he looks look deadly serious then me Zack, Woody and Addison burst out laughing

"What?" Cody says

"What you think I'd be doing on a Saturday night?"

"Watching a movie knowing you porn" Cody said bailey gasped

"Yes I said the P word" he says

Me Zack Woody and Addison laugh

"What now" Cody asks getting irritated

"You said P" Woody laughs

"Ha, ha, Ha" Cody said sarcastically

"Come on bro I'm not that perverted. I don't watch women doing that, I'm not a big fan of the whole self service deal if I want it I'll go find a hottie and make her forget her name" Zack says

"Zack seriously how am I related to you" Cody asks

"Well it starts when a mommy and a daddy love each over very much or in our case get drunk at one of dads concerts and then"

"Okay okay didn't need to know that" Cody says

"Anyway...no I don't get drunk"

"But we're twins I once took a sip of mom's red wine thinking it was blackcurrant squash and I passed out, we're twins you can't be different"

"Cody we're different in more ways than one" Zack says

I decide this topic is getting too sexual and I see Woody Addison and Bailey start to get rigid. I'm used to it because Zack tells me everything and I mean everything, but I like getting turned on by him, its different than a stranger its someone who cares for you it's a nice feeling anyway I veer them away from the topic

"Guys stopping your awkward and slightly disturbing conversation, I'm in a generous mood there's a ball at the Tipton grand hall in Italy tonight I'm the guest of honour and my daddy should be coming, would you guys like to be my guests of honour, I'll buy you all an outfit. We'll meet on the sky deck at 8 and I'll bring you all back by 11 red carpet and paparazzi that reminds me, I'm supposed to bring a date. Zack want to go with me, as these guys are taken and in really wanna go with someone I like not some random stranger who just wants to be with me for my money.

"Sure. Hey how did your date go earlier?" Zack asked

"Lousy he tried to con me out of my money luckily I picked it up and kicked him in the balls, I punched him in the face and hey presto here we are now by the way Bailey how can you get a guy that is caring and loving but all the ones you set me up with are losers or perverts?" I ask her

"Um... I don't know" Bailey answers

"You think I'm caring and loving?" Cody asks

"...Nope but Bailey says it enough so that it's stuck in my brain" I say good thinking London, I feel a pat on the knee from Zack I smile at him he winks back before downing the last inch of his drink.

I look at what Zack nudges me to look Cody's kissing Bailey's neck her hands are in his hair he whispers something in her ear and she does her signature laugh and Codythey kiss again. Me Zack Woody and Addison all silently gag. Then they are interrupted by the desserts. We ordered extra spoons and we ate it all. The bill came at a total of $489:76 I paid with a tip. (To be fair I gave her 550 told her to keep the change) we walked to the shopping mall and 2 hours, 42 shops and 50 shopping bags later we went back on the ship.

 **Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Suite Life on Deck.**

 **Hey guys: Please read and review**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **London's POV**

It was 4; o'clock, I had a shower; a long one washed my hair twice using double shampoo and conditioner. I went to the on board spa and got a mani-pedi and had my hair and make-up done. I wore my light blue dress made of silk that hugged all my curves nicely. I glanced at the clock, 7:45. I grabbed my matching silk purse with black lace and my phone I walked out to the Deck. Leaving Bailey still looking for her dress.

Bailey's POV

I decided to do my homework when I got back from shopping. London bought me a beautiful red dress. Not as glamorous as hers but still nice, I finished my book and noticed London had gone, I figured she'd gone to the spa. I set my alarm for 7, it went off I changed and tried to fix my hair. At half past London came back in, not noticing me. She picked out some beautiful strappy black two inch heels. They matched her dress perfectly. She glanced once in the mirror and the clock before grabbing her purse and phone and walking out. I put on some make up and some red heels. Not as nice as London but I didn't want to show her up. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:55. I walked to the door then remembered my phone and purse. I walked fast because the deck was three decks up and the other side of the ship. I closed the door to see Cody standing outside with his arm raised I smiled and took his arm.

Addison's POV

WOW London can shop. She bought about $25,000 dollars worth of things which included $1000 on each of us. I texted all my friends that got off the boat until half past 7. Oops I was running late oh well I put on my purple dress and fixed my hair and makeup. I looked at the clock; 7:50. I grabbed my phone and shoes and walked to the deck.

Woody's POV

My legs hurt I walked round countless shops. I was amazed. Bailey Cody, Addison and I we're all obviously in pain and tired of walking but London and Zack acted like they'd only walked about three steps not three miles. I knew Zack was good at PE so he must be extremely fit because he ran round all the shops with London upstairs and downstairs, getting different sizes we must have been in about 50 shops anyway I played on 'Better life' Till 7. I put on my tux and tried to sort out my hair but failed miserably. Instead I played on my phone until I saw it was 7:55 I walked out to meet Addison and the rest on the deck.

Cody's POV

I walked back into the cabin. I was amazed at how much London bought and how much Zack helped her. Bailey, Woody and Addison's feet we're aching but Zack and London seemed like they could run for miles. I knew Zack was fit and I guessed London was too but then again she was the one who taught Maddie to be fit so anyway. I read my book till half six, before I had my bath. I had a long bath. When I got out it was 7:30. Woody was already changed. And playing on his phone. I changed into my Tux and fixed my hair. It was 7:45 I left to go wait for Bailey.

Zack's POV

After hours of shopping I bought a nice tux and London's dress was blue so I had a matching tie. I played video games till 7 because I'm a guy it hardly takes any time for me to be ready but I had a quick shower and fixed my hair. I put on my tux and remembered, the last time I wore one I was either a spy or at my prom both tuxes were itchy this one was soft, I realised it was lined with silk, trust London. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket. I looked at the clock. 7:40. I was quicker than I thought I would be. I found a ten dollar bill on my dresser and walked out of my cabin to the flower stand and bought a bouquet or light blue roses, I didn't know they existed but still, they matched my tux, so I knew they'd match London's dress. I walked to the deck where I was meeting everyone. Once I got to the deck I realised I was the first. I sat in a chair. I heard the clicking of heels and turned, to see the most beautiful girl in the world, I mentally cursed myself, sure London was beautiful but she was my closest friend first. I stood up and gave her, her flowers. She smiled

"Oh my god thank you Zack, they're beautiful, and match my dress really well." She said I kissed her head because she was wearing make –up. We sat down and sat in comfortable silence.

"You look beautiful London" I say she laughs lightly

"If I was the London everyone knew I'd say 'I know' but I'm not her right now. Thank you Zack you look pretty hot yourself, boyfriend" she says

"So what's the deal with this then?" I ask

"You're my boyfriend of three months, you're loving caring and would risk you life for me" she says

"So basically I have to be myself except we're dating" I say

"...Yea pretty much" she answers

"Ohhh and in return I will pay you $10,000" she said my eyes bulge out of my head

"You don't have to pay me" I saY

"I want to" she says

"I don't want your money" I say

"I insist" she says

"I'll compromise. Five" I say

"Five thousand fines by me" she says

I turn to speak

"Zack I know you better than anyone and I know you won't let this go so I'm not going to pressure you if you don't want it, don't take it but if you ever need money take it as what I owe you"

"I'll bare that in mind" I say. I hear the clicking of heels as Addison arrives

"Hi guys are Woody here yet? London you look fantastic and Zack, you look great" She says sitting down

"Thank you I know I look great I am of course London Tipton" London smiles I chuckle lightly

"Thanks Addison you look great too, Woody is a very lucky guy" I say

"Why am I lucky" a voice rings out behind us

"I said Addison looks great and you're lucky to have her" I say I'm glad I have a way with words and people the key is flattery make then flattered and their more forgiving.

"Thank you Zack" Addison said hugging Woody

We heard some not well practised clicking of heels

"Hi guys" Bailey said falling in her heels down the steps Cody tries to catch her but misses by a mile I stand up and catch her before she it's the floor

"Thanks Zack" she says standing up

"Yea thanks Zack" Cody says sarcastically

"You're welcome that dress is too beautiful to be left on the ground and don't get me started on the girl inside the dress that would be worse, worse than a thousand dollar dress

Bailey does her signature laugh Cody furrows his eyebrows

"ZACCCKKKK" he says warningly

"CODDDYYY" I mimic back I know what he means but I'll play dumb "what?" I ask

He raises an eye brow

"Wow chill out man, I meant no harm besides, I would never make a move on a taken girl" I say

"Lucy, Kim, Brenda..." Cody starts naming girls

"Girls taken by someone I know and kinda like" I add "anyway tonight I have my own queen" I say looking at London and smiling, she's smiling but looking at something shiny but I can read her mind she's flattered and happy, really happy.

"Well we're all here, when do we go?" Bailey asks

"When the limo gets here" London says

"Were going in a Limo!" Woody asks

"Yea it's the other side of Italy.

The limo arrives and we all get in it.

"The drive is half an hour what do you want to do" London says

"Truth or dare?" Addison asks

"Okay but first guys it means a lot because this is my special evening and grand opening my dad should be here but I doubt it, anyway please you are my guests of honour I know this will all be new to you, but I'll pay you $1000 dollars each to be sensible and act like your rich" London says

Fishing out some notes and handing them round I give her mine back without anyone noticing I wink she smile, and puts it back in her purse.

"Zack Truth or dare" London asks me

"Truth"

"Was Maddie your first crush?"

"NO"I say they all gasp

"Who was it?" she asks

"That's another question, Cody truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answers

"Do you have a piece of blankie in your pocket now?"

"Yes Bailey truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to say you love me" he said

"You love me. Addison truth or dare?"

"Wait wait, wait" that's not what I said

"Yes it is bro, you said "say YOU LOVE ME" she said that sorry bro she's smarter than you" I say Cody rolls his eyes

"Truth" Addison says

"When did you start liking woody?"

"When you pretended to like him to get Cody jealous from all those girls flirting with him"

"Girls flirted with Cody? Since when and who" I ask in shock

"Yes a whole class because he was the teacher and Reina" Bailey said

"What that slut I was just getting serious with her when I found out she was sleeping with someone else the whole time I wasted 4 days of my life on her" I say outraged "and Cody you didn't notice the crowds of girls flitting with you?" I ask in disbelief

"No I didn't because Bailey's the only girl I notice" he says Bailey gives her signature laugh

"Cody that's sweet and Woody truth or dare" Addison asks

"Truth" he asks

"When did you start liking me" she asks

"The second I first saw you, London truth or dare" Woody says

"Truth" she says

"If you had to date any of the girls in this car who would it is?"

"ME" she says I smile and pat her back I am amazed she was clever enough to find the loophole in what he said

"That's not what I meant" Woody says

"Anyway here's a question for you all, first Cody, if you couldn't date a girl who would you date me, or woody and why?" I ask him

"Zack because we're twins I would feel more comfortable with you"

"Woody same question" I say

"Zack because he's cute he's fit and he's full of adventures and surprises Cody's so vanilla Zack's so, Pizza Hotdogs and everything nice with an extra bit of spice" Woody says

"Woody I'm flattered but I don't swing that way and your girlfriends sitting next to you"

"Bailey, would you date London or Addison and why?" I ask

"Addison; because I would be able to get some sense out of her" Bailey says

"Addison who would you choose?" I ask

"I don't know London's house would be more grand and nicer but Bailey's smarter, I think I'd go with London though she she's rich and Bailey would probably have a pet pig or something" Addison says

"London; same question" I say

"MEEE" she says I wink at her glad she's picked up on this loophole too

"London he meant out of me or Addison" Bailey says

"No I didn't I asked you London or Addison I asked Addison who would you choose that means anyone in the car Addison just didn't pick it up but London did. She's smarter than it seems although she's still distracted if you..." I get her wrist and show her, her watch

"SHINNNNYYYY" she says mesmerised but in the corner of her eye she winks at me I smile back.

"So Zack you asked us if you had to date one girl who would it be and one guy who would it be" Cody asks

"Guys I would pick Cody because when I dump him as soon as he asks me out I can't be killed by his father because a father can't kill his own son, for girls London, no offence to Bailey or Addison your both great girls but there's something about London that makes me say her, I think it's because we've known each over the longest" I say

"HUUURRRTTTFFFUUULLLL" Woody says

"La signorina Tipton noi arriverà a destinazione in circa cinque minuti"

Miss Tipton we shall be ariving in approzimatley 5 minutes"

"Grazi thankyou " she replied

"Mi scusi Sapete a che ora saremo prelevati e se sì, quali il tempo e ti pare di questa limousine? se non sai io chiederò signorina Tiptn ma sto cercando di mostrare ai miei amici, il mio gemello e o clone e la mia data per questa sera, pensano che io sia stupido" i say i glance at the others their supporting looks of shock

"Il tuo non è stupido se si può parlare correntemente l'italiano lo so signorina Tipton fa troppo comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda a questo limousine vi verrà a prendere alle 11" the driver replied

" Grazi lo apprezzo" I say I say turning back to my friends, to looks of shock

 **Please review guys :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Suite Life.**

 **Authors Note: I apologise for any spelling mistakes and the Italian may be wrong I apologise if I got anything wrong.**

 **Please review guys**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Zack's POV**

"What?" I ask to their surprised faces

"I thought you only knew foods in Italian?" Cody asks

"No me and London are fluent in Italian, Spanish, English Portuguese and many more" I say

"Tutwiler said if we learnt more languages we could make up for our low grades we've been learning since the first day" I explain once again I appreciate my quick thinking, London really taught me well.

"Okay then maybe you're not as dumb as I thought" Cody says

"You have no idea baby brother" I say

Cody rolls his eyes and we feel the car stop

The driver speaks some Italian

"What did he say?" Bailey asks me

"They need to know the names and in order of who will come out and wait to make the grand entrance" I explain

"Prima Bailey Pickett e Cody Martin, poi Addison Smith e Woodrow Fink poi la signorina London Tipton e Zackary Martin" London says

"She just said" first Cayley next Woodison lastly me and London which I guess is Zondon" I say

"Or Lack" Cody says

"Ha ha ha ok they'll all going to speak Italian and Zack and I have to talking and maybe speeches luckily Zack can speak Italian and he's a quick thinker he'll think of something I've got mine ready but you will have to answer some questions so here's something's you can say.

Si Yes

No No

Come stai how are you

piacere di conoscerti nice to meet you

il suo un onore essere qui it's an honour to be here

io sono buoni amici con London Tipton. I am good friends with London Tipton

grazie thank you

per favore please

mi scusi excuse me

arrivederci goodbye

ciao hello

These should help you in any conversation" London says

"But if you get confused here's an ear piece just whisper help and me or London will listen and tell you what to say" I say handing everyone an ear chip and handing a receiver to London and putting on in myself. I put London's in for her.

"E ora Introduzione, Bailey Pickett e Cody Martin" a voice says

The door opens

"Good luck bro, rock that red carpet and have fun I'll meet you here at ten to 11" I say as Cody looks scared I push him out the door and watch him walk up the red carpet holding Bailey's hand.

"Introduzione, Addison Smith e Woodrow Fink" the voice says again. They walk out the car to blinding flashes of light

They we're gone. Someone started a long introductory speech about London

"We're next Zack, I'm scared I don't think my dad's going to be there which means I'm supposed to talk and be the center of attention, I put on my dumb act to avoid that and now I have to be my father, I'm scared Zack."

"Don't be scared. These people love you, your family paid for them to have a huge grand hall. I'll be by your side the whole time and if you want to go and have some privacy we'll find time ok" I say reassuringly

"Thank you Zack, I still feel bad about not giving you anything for this" she says

"London I want to do this I don't want to have anything in return you're my best friend and between me and you, Maddie wasn't my first crush, you we're" I say

"Really" she asks

"Yea now stop thinking you need to pay me I don't want money" I say

"Okay but can I at least have a good luck hug?" she asks

"Sure" I say hugging her and smiling

"Zack I'm so lucky to have a friend like you thank you for everything I feel safe with you around" she says

"London, I'll always be there for you ok" I say.

"INTRODUZIONE MISS LONDON TIPTON AND Mr. ZACKARY MARTIN"

"That's us" I say I feel London tense up in nerves.

"London you can do this put on your smile and be proud you father did a nice thing and you should be happy now let's go make an entrance that will never leave their minds." I say kissing her head in a reassuring manner.

"Okay let's do this" she says more to herself than me but I didn't care. The door opened and London stepped out her hair and outfit perfect. I stepped out next to her and she took my arm. We walked the 100m long red carpet to a huge white hall.

We stepped onto the stage I stood on the edge and London walked to the mic in the middle. She cleared her throat and looked at me, I smiled and nodded at her she sighs and looks more relaxed.

" Ca io io sono London Tipton. tutto è iniziato 20 anni fa. Mio padre e mia madre sono venuti qui in luna di miele. questo è sempre stato un bel posto tranquillo, dove l'erba è verde e sono tutti molto gentili. Sono nato un anno dopo per la mia prima vacanza siamo venuti qui così questo posto significa molto per me ha un sacco di ricordi, buoni e cattivi. quando avevo 6 anni i miei genitori hanno divorziato e mia madre si trasferirono qui. Due anni fa, oggi mia madre è morta e come ricordo mio padre ha pagato per questo di essere costruito. Ma ho deciso che, anche se l'ultima volta che sono venuto qui è stato per il suo funerale, questo posto ha molti ricordi più felici di quelli tristi. Sono qui per celebrare il rispetto mio padre ha per questo posto è la gente e che cosa significa per me. Cosi mi London Brenda Tipton Offciare la grande apertura del Brenda Tipton grande sala" London says she cuts the ribbon and veryone starts clapping and cheering for her.

"What did London say?" Cody asks me. I repeated her speech to them

"Hello, I am London Tipton. It all started 20 years ago. My Father and Mother came here on their honeymoon. This place has always been a beautiful place where the grass is green and everyone is friendly. I was born a year later and for my first vacation, I came here so this place means a lot to me. It had lots of good memories, as well as bad ones. When I was 6 my parents divorced, and my mother moved here. Two years ago today my mother died and as a memorial my father paid for this beautiful proud building to be built but I decided last time I came here for my mother's funeral. This place has more happy memories than sad ones. I am here to celebrate the respect my father has for this place and its people and the memory of my mother. So I London Brenda Tipton officiate the grand opening of the Brenda Tipton Great hall" I said

"Wow" I all they can say. I looked at London on the stage, she was preparing to cut the ribbon and when she did the crowds burst into cheers and applause. She looked at me and motioned for me to join her onstage. She was overcome with emotion I walked up the steps and had pictures taken of me holding London and hugging her.

 **Read and Review Guys Thanks for reading.**

 **Oh and sorry about the Italian, I had to google translate it :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Suite Life**

 **Please Read and Review guys, I wanna know what you think, thank you for reading**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **CODY'S POV**

My yes watered at London's speech and who knew Zack spoke more languages than me. Anyway he looked so good with London on that stage, they looked like a millionaires trophy couple. I didn't know if Zack was good at acting or just liked London more than we thought but either way he looks like a pretty good boyfriend

London's POV

They took pictures of me. I cut the ribbon I felt my knees start to shake with the emotion of remembering all the good times with my mother I had here. I needed Zack I smiled at him and motioned for him to come up. He caught on and walked |up and hugged me instantly, I swear he's psychic he knew what was wrong. He hugged me and we posed. We looked pretty good. They opened the door and Zack and I walked in first followed soon after by Cody ad Bailey, Woody and Addison.

"Wow this place is amazing London" Bailey said

"It's all carved of marble" I say, grabbing a napkin and gently dabbing the tears forming in the corners.

"London your speech was beautiful I didn't know anything about you mother, I think this is a really nice thing" Cody said

"Thank you Cody, what's the time?" I say

"Quarter to 10" Addison says looking at her watch.

"Guys meet me here in an hour now remember if you get lost or confused just say help and we'll tell you what to say." I say turning to Zack. The others walk off, Zack and I stand there waiting for someone to ask us a question. Within seconds we're bombarded by people.

Zack's POV

The other's walked off and me and London we're bombarded with people. Mainly asking about what she means to this place, asking her some memories, or about her mother. Finally they all go. I get a worried message from Cody I connect my head set to his

"Excuse me London" I say pointing to the chip. She smiles and nods her head.

"What's up Cody?"

"A man just asked me, come sei diventato amico di London Tipton?" Cody said

"He said how did you become friends with London Tipton, say (Er avamo amici presso l'hotel Tipton dove abitavo prima abbiamo iniziato a viaggiare il mondo sul ). that means we were friends at the Tipton hotel before e travelled the world on the SS. Tipton. If you need an excuse just take out your phone and say (mi scusi, ma mio fratello ha bisogno del mio aiuto) that means excuse me but my brother is in need of my assistance" I say

I hear Cody try and say the words I whisper them slowly in his ear as he talks.

"Thanks Zack" I hear Cody say as we lose the connection. I realize London's gone and I have a feeling I know where to find her.

I see her standing at the balcony overlooking Italy, at night with the lights on its beautiful, you can see the golden lights glistening in the dark of the night with the red sun setting behind the hills and the full moon glowing in the night sky. I walk up and put my arms around her I feel her shaking with the cold I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders.

She presses her face into my shoulder and cries onto me. No words were said since I saw her, we both knew none we're needed. If London wanted to talk she would, and I knew if you pressure her to talk she doesn't like it.

"He didn't care Zack. When I told him my mother died he said he'd never heard of her. And when I asked him to build a memorial for her it took me two days to get him to remember her. She was my mother. She was the best wife my father had. She's the longest relationship he had. She broke it off because he spent more time working and I quote she said

"Wilfred you have to start spending more time with London and me you're spending too much time at work. Before long you won't remember me and London, and if that's going to happen I don't want to be here to see it happen"

She never wanted to break it off but she couldn't stand the thought of a parent neglecting his daughter. But look where we are now, she's dead and to talk to my father on the phone I need to say 'HI I am London Tiptop, Wilfred Tipton's daughter and heiress to the Tipton family fortune" so he knows who I am I don't want to turn out like that" London says.

"Hey. You are a good person, your father is just, and you're a brilliant combination. You are strong and confident as well as beautiful smart and how many people would argue with the force that is Mr. Tipton like when you saved Bailey's farm, or to get this for your mother, London you know what your father could do, but do you care no you stand up for what you believe in. which is why when you become the manager of all these companies, you'll be better than your father, take more risks but get better rewards. And you're a better person altogether" I say

She stops crying

"But he still doesn't know my mother"

"London, to him your mother was just a piece in his game of chess, everyone is. You're the queen and he's the king and everyone else are the pawns, your father is a very proud person, I think he broke it off with your mother because she was popular and he was worried she'll be better than him " I say

London gave a breathy chuckle tears glistening in her eyes the moon glistening in her eyes. Making them sparkle more than before,

We start to lean. I lean in 90% of the way she closes the gap and as our lips meet I feel sparks. The kiss lasts 5 seconds. Her lips are soft and gentle. We pull apart. We both smile in comfortable silence

"Better?" I ask

"I was better as soon as you we're at my side" she says

"Come on, there's a huge party in there looking for their guest of honor plus it's ten to 11 we should be going" I say she nods and dries her face

"Is my makeup ok?" she asks I nod

She gives me back my jacket and we walk back to the party.

London's POV

I start to lean in he leans in 90% of the way I close the gap. As soon as our lips meet I feel sparks. His lips are so soft and gentle. They move in perfect sync. Five seconds later we break apart.

"Better?" he asks

"I was better as soon as you we're at my side" I say it's true I feel safe in Zack's arms.

"Come on there's a huge party in there looking for their guest of honor plus it's ten to 11 we should be going" he says

"Ok, I'll call the limo to get us, can you get the others?" I say

"Sure", he gets out a device and sets it to all

"Woody, Codester Bailey and Addison. Meet me outside the front door in 5 so we can make a grand exit the limo's on its way." He says into the device. I smile and give him back his jacket. We wait at the door and sure enough a minute later the other's arrive

"Okay we walk out we say 'grazie è stato un onore essere qui' which means thank you it was an honor to be here" I say my phone rings

"Hello, okay yea sure" I say then hang up. We need to walk to behind the building, to get to the limo" I explain. We open the doors and in unison all say what I told them to say we walked down the red carpet and turned left. Down the dark Alley

"Cody I'm scared is this the right way" Bailey asks

"I don't know Bailey" Cody says

"I'm scared too guys" woody adds

"And me" Addison says

"Guys I think the limo's round the next left" I say just then four guys with guns surround us Bailey screams but Cody cover's her mouth

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY" one says.

No one moves

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: London's POV**

"Give me your money or I'll shoot" Zack is in front of all of us, he doesn't look scared I know this isn't his first gun fight. He texts us all saying

Don't move and don't give him your money let me handle this- Zack

Zack's POV

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY" One says

This isn't my first gun fight I've been I loads I've picked up many things.

No one moves. I take out my phone and text them all, luckily I'm really good at texting and I can type really fast in three seconds, they all have the message not to move and not to give the money.

"Give me your money…or I'll shoot" he says.

This is so amateur they're scared we're not moving, their hands are shaking their unsure of their next moves luckily I'm always three steps ahead I just need to know the right moment to strike.

"G…GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW" He yells

"NO" I yell

Cody, Bailey Addison Woody and London gasp the guys eyes widen

"What…what do you mean NO" he said stumbling this was so easy.

"What I mean by no is I'm not giving you my money" I say.

"I…I have a g…gun" he says

"Really" I say kicking it in the air and grabbing it with ease. I take out the bullets and pretend to drop it he grabs it he doesn't notice me taking out the bullets no one does

"A HAHAH DA DWA CS CHA!" he says

"Oh I'm sorry" I say sarcastically I kick him in the stomach the other three guys advance on me. I punch one in the jaw knocking him out on the spot. I kick his gun towards Cody who hides it.

I kick the other two guys fighting two at once, it's a good thing I've been working out I dodge one punch and even without looking behind my I kick the advancing guy in the face I punch the one in the jaw and spin round I stand facing the guy with the gun away from my friends. I make signals with my hands both guys tied to shoot me at the same time I have to time this just right, they pull the trigger I do a back flip in the air the bullets miss me and they just shot each other. I dust of my hands. I do the same with their guns

"Scared?" I ask the last guy.

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"Because your guys had guns and I managed to get them to kill each other and I have nothing on me, and your other guy is knocked out and gun less." Is say

"…This isn't your first gun fight is it?" the last remaining man asks

"Not by a long shot" I say "I can tell this is your first, amateur, your stumbling you don't hold the gun easily jeez you'd be better with a knife although I've been in a fair few knife fights ago in fact I've been through most things. You know, I may only be 18 and you're what sixty?" I say

"Thirty two" he says angrily

Ahhh is the little bastard getting defensive. Well listen to me, no one robs me or my friends. Especially some son of a bitch that's so sad and pathetic they take to threatening people with guns well, here's your match. My first gun fight was when I was 12. I always win and I've always left without a scratch on me and I plan to keep my record. Anyway if you so smart which I doubt you'll realize how stupid you actually are and how smart I am even though you don't know me remember MY MIND IS THE GREATEST and I'm always three steps ahead"

"Why am I stupid you're the one arguing with a man with a gun you're the one empty handed and brainless, you can't catch it." He says

"Watch, toss me a gun" I say to Cody who throws one to me I catch it behind my head without looking with ease.

"Don't say I can't catch a gun" I say before showing some impressive throws and catching all with ease before spinning the gun on the trigger and aiming it at him.

"You're still the stupid one" he says

"Why?" I ask

"You dropped this gun" he says

"Shoot me" I say I drop the gun behind me and kick it to the side. I get on my knees and spread my arms wide. "Go on, shoot me you can take them too, and their money but if I'm so stupid shoot me" I make my voice low and dangerous.

London's POV

I watch as Zack fights with the other's, to say it's hot would be an understatement it was so hot when you saw his muscles and abs and how a second later he would have been dead. .

I watch as Zack surrenders he gets on his knees and gives us up saying if he shoots Zack he can get us too and our money. I hide behind Cody, scared that Zack's about to give his life. Bailey's crying into Cody's shirt Woody and Addison are shocked staring at Zack I don't want to watch I can't watch Zack die but I can't tear my eyes away.

"Shoot me" Zack says low and dangerous he positions the gun at his own head

"Shoot me "Zack repeats.

"I hear a gunshot we all gasp. I had my eyes closed. Cody tapped me and I looked Zack was still alive standing up arms crossed the guy stared at Zack like he was amazing

"But you can't be alive I shot you" he says scared

"I know you did, like I said this wasn't my first fight I picked up a few things one of them was grab the gun and take out the bullets before 'dropping' it" Zack says just then pulling out a cartridge of bullets out his pocket. I sigh in relief

"GUN" Zack yells Cody, throws the other one at Zack he catches it and points it. "I'm not gonna kill you" Zack says but punches him in the jaw kicks him in the balls and once he's passed out on the floor hicks him in the stomach. He walks back to us.

"Like I said I always win" he says

"Zack how did you do that?" I ask

"We'll I'd do anything for the ones I love I would defend to the death and I love you all like family. Anyway my first gun fight was when we had to kick Drew out of the hotel. The next day he came to me after school and I met with him. He pulled out a gun I got a huge adrenaline rush fought him and that's when I learned how to take the bullets out quickly when his gun didn't work I pulled out the bullets and smirked he ran off and never bothered us again." Zack explains

"Zack that's sweet" Addison said

"Actually I got the adrenaline rush when he said when he'd finished with me he's go and kill Cody, I knew Cody would be too slow that and I can read people I know what they're thinking and I plan three steps ahead." I said

"I wondered why Drew suddenly ignored us and seemed scared of you" Cody said.

"Anyway I found the Limo its round the corner" Zack says" but first" he said and took the bullets out of all the guns, wiped any fingerprints off of them and threw them in a dumpster.

"Hum…3900 X-Kill" quite an expensive gun too" Zack says shaking his head

We get in the limo and drive

"Guys I could get arrested for this please don't tell anyone" Zack says

"Your secrets safe with us" Bailey says

"Thanks guys. You all looked really scared, like you didn't trust me" Zack says smirking

"We we're we never knew you knew what you we're doing" Bailey said

"Anyway, how did you all feel about being celebrities for an evening?" I ask them all.

"I loved it" Bailey says

"It rocked" Addison said

"I agree" woody said

"It was amazing" Cody said

"Best night of my life" Zack said. I knew he was talking about the kiss not the actual evening

"Guys you're going to hate me now" I said.

"We could never hate you" Cody says "What is it"

"I sold our rooms" I say

"WHAT" they all yell

 **Please review guys**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **London's POV**

"Well it started like this. Moseby said that we needed to have the cabins cleared and I kinda well" I say leaving them in shock.

"Let's just say..Oh look we're here put on these blindfolds." I say

Zack puts his on gladly but he can read my mind the rest put theirs on cautiously. I take them to the ship and into the elevator,

"Take off the blindfolds" I say they take them off. I pull out a tray on the elevator that says Floor 0. I click it.

"Where are we going?" Woody asks

"You'll see." The elevator dings signaling it arrived. I give them each two key cards. We walk out the elevator to a hall. One side glass, benches ran along the wall on the other side.

"This is the bottom level of the ship. Only I and well now you know about it. We're one floor under the Aqua lounge. This corridor goes nowhere. You can sit and watch the underwater life from here and, through this door. I open the door and walk into a huge lounge. Wooden frame, a from the edge of the door going to the right was a huge living room at the end was a huge cinema size TV with popcorn candy and drink stations. Going up, was a smaller TV but still a good 62 inches. Surrounded by proper leather sofa's then there was a huge arch made of wood, inside was a huge kitchen including a larder and alcohol. There was a large wooden table and chairs with leather cushions on.

"This is our suite" I say

All their eyes are wide in shock

"London how did you…" Bailey asks I shake my head

"There's more. I open the door near the table and we walk into a corridor. Al the rooms are the same. I didn't know if you wanted a room to yourself or weather you wanted double rooms so in each room is a large wardrobe, huge bathroom, king-sized bed and well look, there's one problem. I couldn't get pass keys for these rooms but we don't need them here do we? I mean we're friends right, each room has a bolt though" I say I open the door,

"Woody this is your room I say. I open the room and everyone has their eyes wide in shock jaws on the floor.

"Do you like it?" I ask

"Like it London we love it" Bailey said

I take Woody Addison, Cody and Bailey to their rooms.

"Zack this is your room yours is bigger than all of ours including me. I don't wanna go to sleep yet wanna go to the sky deck and talk?" I ask

"Sure just let me change first" he says

"Good Idea" I say I change into my track suit. I walk into the lounge and wait for Zack. He arrives about three minutes later.

"Hey" he says laughing

"Woody's asleep you can hear him snoring" he says

"This place is beautiful", he says

"I know I wanted to share it with you" I say

"Me or all of us?" he asks

"You Zack, your closer to me than anyone which is why I need to talk to you. That kiss earlier…" I started

"That was something eh…" he says

"Yea, did you feel, you know anything"

"Yea I did" he says

"What does this mean where do we go from here?" I ask him

"I don't know about you but I think our friendship is more important. I don't want to ruin what we have" he says

"I agree" I say "So it was just a friendly kiss" I ask

"Yea" he says smiling probably at the memory of it.

"In that case can we seal this deal with a kiss?" I ask

"Anytime" he says

We both lean in and kiss, deep and passionate. About a minute later we pull away.

"London I'm saying this as your friend, you're a great kisser" he says

"So are you" I say

"I know" he says we both burst out laughing

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you Zack" I say

"I don't know what I'd without you London"

"Suffer a long boring miserable life" I say

"Probably true" he says

Zack its 1am we'd better get to bed.

"Okay, night London" he says hugging me then walking away.

I go to my cabin and fall asleep

 **Tell me what you think please x**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Suite Life Series.**

 **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 7, starting to get a bit smutty in this chapter ;) Read and review guys**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **-The Next Day Woody's POV**

I woke up in the biggest most comfortable bed I've ever been in I glanced at the clock 9:15 I got dressed and walked into the lounge to find everyone there.

Addison's POV

Oh my god this bed is so huge and comfy I could I lay here forever I looked at the clock. 9:00 I had agreed to meet in the lounge at 9:30. I showered and walked into the lounge to see Bailey Cody London and Zack waiting.

Cody's POV.

I wake up at 7 and roll over I can't go back to sleep so I start reading my book. Next thing I know it's 9:20 oh shoot, I think I change my clothes and walk out to see Bailey waiting with London and Zack.

Bailey's POV.

I woke up and sank into my mattress, it was really comfy. Who knew London had a heart. I looked at the clock 8:45. I changed and walked out into the lounge early I saw London and Zack drinking coffee. I don't drink coffee so I just sat and talked.

London's POV

I woke up after a different night

 _Flash back._

 _I woke up it was 3 am I couldn't sleep. I knew what I needed. I walked out my room I knocked on Zack's door softly._

 _"Come in London" he says_

 _I walk in and see Zack sitting up in bed_

 _"Couldn't sleep?" he asks me I shake my head "Me neither"_

 _I lay in bed next to him and cuddle close to him._

 _"Zack" I moan softly_

 _"Yea?" He answers_

 _"Do you mind?" I ask_

 _"Not at all London" he says he wraps his arms round me and we're asleep in minutes._

I woke up and realized Zack was awake too

"How long have you been awake I ask

"Bout 5 minutes but I didn't want to disturb you, you seemed so peaceful

"You're too nice Zack" I say kissing his cheek and getting up and showering. When I came out I realized I had no clothes here.

"Um…" I say

"Its barley 8 I doubt anyone else is awake" he says but he still comes with me to my door.

After a quick change I walk out into the lounge and see Zack drinking coffee. I join him

Zack's POV

I wake to see London sleeping she looks so peaceful. I feel her turn

"How long have you been awake?" she asks me

"Bout 5 minutes" but I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful" I say "And perfect" I add in my head…Wait what? Dude get a hold of yourself this is London1

"You're too nice Zack" She says

She has a shower I change when she comes out she realizes she has nothing to wear. I walk her to her room and I go to the kitchen it's not half and, and has loads of cool equipment. I make some coffee. I walk out and start drinking London walks out

"Coffee?" she asks I nod

"Black with two sugars?" I ask her she nods we have similar coffee preferences.

I make her the coffee and down the last bit of mine.

"Where are we docking today?" I ask her

"Canary Islands" she says

"Cool sounds like fun" I say smiling

Addison, Cody and Bailey arrive at the same time. Woody appears 10 minutes later.

"So breakfast on the Plaza deck and off to shopping in Lanzarote" I suggest

"Sounds good" London says. They all agree.

We sat at breakfast after loading our plate's sky high with food.

We sat and ate in comfortable silence. We got our breakfast free as part of the deal…and all our meals it was all inclusive…and any facilities on board so swimming, the gym etc…and even the shops, we all card and anything we wanted we bought. When we were on land it was a different matter…

"I know loads of shopping centers in Lanzarote not many sights though" London says "Oh well YAY SHOPPING"

We walk off the deck. And go in the first 5 shops we see. London tried on half the shop. Everyone complains she's a slow shopper but she tried on 10 outfits in 5 minutes. That was pretty good to me. After three hours it was 1. We went to a sandwich shop, like 'subway' but nicer looking. We had some delicious sandwiches and went back to shopping around 2. At half 5 we arrived back on the ship we all bought at least 10 items. We went into our bedrooms and changed. We went to one of the ships many, many restaurants and had sushi, lobster and for dessert we had a giant Pavlova and shared it between us. It was 8 so went back to our suite.

"London this suite is so amazing" Addison said. We all got into our pajamas. Bailey walked out in red and white checked pajamas. Woody walked out in his onesie Addison followed in a bunny pink onesie. Cody walked out in his blue pajamas.

I walked out in pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt that showed off my abs

"WOW Zack" Bailey said staring at my abs

"Impressive I know, but you have a boyfriend who is just like me but you know more pathetic" I say there are three couches so Woody and Addison took one cuddled close Bailey and Cody took one holding each other close.

I sat on the spare one as London walked out. She wore a black tank top and black boy shorts. She looked incredible.

"London you're next to Zack, what the feather's are you wearing or lack their of" Bailey said

"Don't worry London I'll join you" I said I took off my shirt showing off my abs and my bad-boy's neck chain.

"BAILEY" Cody yelled as Bailey couldn't keep her eyes off me.

"So what are we watching?" Woody asks

"I have an idea, I say" I go up and put in the DVD

"Zack we're not watching a scary monster zombie movie are we" Woody asks

"Nope" I say the DVD starts playing and so does the song 'my heart will go on' by Celiene Deion

"Titanic really Zack" Bailey asks

"I may seem like a tough guy but I love this film and song and what's better a load of chicks scared then yelling at you or a load of chicks upset and looking for a shoulder to cry on then they meet your eyes and before you know it…must I continue" I say winking

"I LOVE YOU ZACK" Cody and Woody yell

"I know I'm awesome" I click play.

3 hours later the last 10 minute of the movie we were all in tears. Cody and Bailey we're crying heavily, Woody and Addison we're hugging and I was holding London.

The movie finished.

It was 11:25

Guys wanna play a game for 20 minutes? I ask

"Sure what?" Woody asks

"I don't know Cody and Bailey are the brains I just have the ideas" I say

"How about did you know?" I say we have to tell something no one knows about them" I suggest

"Okay" Cody says "My only pet was a rock called Tim"

"I'll let you have that because we're twins" I say Bailey?" I ask

"My first kiss was with a girl called 'Hanna…As a dare" she said

"Interesting…Woody" I say

"I don't like pork…I'll eat it but I don't like it" he said

"Never knew that Addison"

I have a hobby where I dress up as a giant piece of celery"

Cool, London;" I say

"I kissed Moose when he came on board the ship and let me tell ya, it wasn't just his lips I kissed" she said licking her lips

"Too much info" I say

"Go on Zack, we all said one your turn" Cody say I thought carefully…

"I may be a player but I'm reality there's only one girl I'm in love with" I say

"Really" Cody says

"Yea" I said

"Who?" he asked

"My secret" I said "Someone else's turn now…" I added

"Zack missed me when I went to math camp" Cody said

"Addison and I made out the night after we crossed the international dateline" Bailey said

"Bailey can't keep a secret" Addison said

"Woody ate my hand bag" London said

"London thought I was a robot" Woody said

"Zack put green hair dye in my shampoo" Cody said

"Bailey's chicken clock humps the air when it "dances"" London said

"Woody's has a fear of hoovering" Addison said

"Cody can't cut his own nails" Bailey said

"Bailey's never tried alcohol" Cody said

"Addison threw away my sweet ring" Woody cried

"That was Tutweiler and you snort like a pig when you sleep" Addison said

"Bailey sores" Cody said

The lame insults went on for a while, I caught eyes with London, a small flicker and silently we both made our way to bed…Well…My bed.

"You look hot" I said throwing my top back on

"Keep it off" she said winking, I took it off. She walked up to me, mesmerized. She walked up to me, she ran her finger tips over my muscles. I placed my arms round her waist, our lips drew closer until they touched, we kissed, I pushed her gently onto the bed and kissed her while hovering above her. Our kiss got more passionate, more heated. Our hands started to get more adventurous, trailing the small of her back, and lower, she moaned lightly and ran her fingers over my growing excitement. Which made me moan in return. I started clawing at her top, lifting it off her body, needing to feel her soft skin against mine. My hand went to her back, to unclasp her bra. She arched her back, willingly. I undid it and pulled it off her body, revealing her beautiful breasts, firm and perky, I broke the kiss and trailed my mouth down, I was about to take one in my mouth when her phone vibrated, I knew it was her father's ringtone so I stopped, she looked thankful and grabbed her phone.

 **From; Dad (Mr. Tipton)**

 **To; London Tipton**

 **HI Londy, getting married in Iceland. Don't call or contact me for 2 weeks.**

"Wow" I say

"Yep, no 'how are you' or 'what have you been up to' just 'don't contact me for 2 weeks. He doesn't care" She said, throwing her phone back in her back

"He does care. He cared enough to send that text. And you don't need him you've got us you've got me" I say we lean in and kiss again.

"These kisses are getting more common" she says

"Is that a problem" I say

"No. Zack can I sleep with you?" she asks

"Usually I would jump to conclusions about a girl asking to sleep with me but I know what you mean so sure" I say

She puts on her top but leaves her bra off. We cuddle up and kiss a bit more before falling asleep, we could still hear the others slag each other off…We laughed a bit, I wrapped my arms around her, and went to sleep.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Suite Life Series**

 **Hey guys, here's chapter 8, Please please review**

 **Chapter 8**

 **THE NEXT DAY –ZACK'S POV**

I wake up to snickering then I realize the position me and London are in.

"You awake" I whisper in her ear"

"Yea what's the plan?" she asks me

"You now my too tell when I poke you we both jump up and scream loud ok"

"OK" they don't notice our whispering. I poke London in her hip we both bolt upright and scream loud. Bailey screams loud Addison jumped a mile as did Cody and Woody who ran screaming from the room yelling something like please don't hurt me please don't hurt me'

"Good prank Zack" London says,

"And I know the perfect thing to do next, from now on, we lock our room!" I say

"OK…Why? We gonna be doing something they couldn't see" I ask flirtily, I know this was a bit risky but…I didn't care.

He winked at me first, making my heart skip. "Oh definitely" he said in a low husky voice that went through my body, making me shiver with raw sexual excitement. He leaned in and kissed me, we then got up so we could get dressed. He slapped my ass making me moan slightly.

We have breakfast in our suite. Cody cooks. After a delicious breakfast, we went onto the land of Greece.

We, well Cody Addison Bailey and Woody decided to go to some museums.

Just before we walk in I'm pulled to the side by London.

Follow me. She says.

I follow her back to the ship. And down to the bottom floor. We walk down the corridor past our usual door and to the right side.

"This is a secret place only you and I know about because this place was only finished yesterday." She says opening the door to the biggest game room including all the games you could ever want

"WOW" is all I can say

"I know right and all of this stuff is free, no quarters needed" she says.

We play in the game room until we hear the elevator door close.

"Oh shit they're going to hate us" I say

"Oh well just say we we're shopping" London suggests; good idea

"Ok" I agree grabbing a remote as she smiled widely and followed my lead. Grabbing her own remotE

We walked into the suite to see a bored Addison and Woody and an angry Bailey and Cody

"WHERE WERE YOU" Cody yelled

"Jeez chill out bro we well London went shoe shopping and then had to sort them into her shoe submarine" I say thank god for my quick thinking and London's excuse being so believable.

"And that's more important than a place of history"

"What a classroom, anywhere is better than there" London says

"No A building in which objects of historical, scientific, artistic, or cultural interest and artifact are stored and exhibited" Cody says

"What sorry I fell asleep at NO" I say

Cody seethed and went into the kitchen, cooking, as he always does when he is mad.

"He's RRREEEAAALLLYYY mad" London says

"I know" I said following Cody into the kitchen

London's POV

"What really happened then" Bailey asked sitting down Addison and Woody looking amazed at the snow globe they bought at the museum.

"Before we walked inside, I pulled Zack to the side we went shopping for a bit, he's a great help said I look great in everything, I didn't buy any dresses though I tried on about 200 shoes I made Zack try on a pair of blood red stilettos, I should have taken a picture, we put the shoes in my submarine before walking back to find you" I explain.

"Oh, ok, is there anything going on between you and Zack" she asked

No we're just friends, but I can't ignore the pang on my heart, did I like Zack more than a friend? NO I'm London Tipton I can't think like that, but he's so kind and helpful, his lips are so soft, that body, OH, his manhood…Ok I not only want him…I think I'm in love with him.

"London…LONDON" Bailey yells

"What?" I ask back

"You haven't answered my question" she says

"What was it?" I ask

"Do you like Zack more than a friend?" she says

YES, NO YES NO DAMN IT, I can't be falling for him he's Zack, it's wrong,

But you know it feels so right

No it's wrong London Tipton CAN NOTDATE yet alone fall in love with Zack Martin

You've already fallen in love

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself

Just face it you like Zack like, like-like him

No I don't I can't I wouldn't

Yet you do

"London" Bailey yells slapping me then she realizes what she did

"Oh London I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you it's just that…" she said

"You hit London" an voice rings out behind me, shocked and kind of angry, whatever my heart melted just hearing his voice defend me

You love Zack you love Zack

 _SHUT UP I DON'T_

 _LONDON LOVES ZACK_

 _DO NOT_

 _LONDON LOVES ZACK_

 _NO I DON'T_

 _LONDON LOVES ZACK_

 _DO NOT_

London loves Zack London loves Zack, London and Zack sitting in a tre first comes love then come se…

"SHUT UP" I yell a deathly silence fills the room.

"London are you OK" Cody asks

"Fine I just want to be by myself" I say walking out grabbing my phone

 **To; Zack**

 **From London;**

 **Come to my room, I need a hug and a 'friendly' kiss NOW!**

Zack's POV

"He's RRREEEAAALLLYYY mad" London says

I know " I say walking into the kitchen.

I walk to the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a piece of flying dough.

"Are you insane?" he asks

"What?" I ask

"Do you know what you're messing in" he says

"Cody what are you going on about?" I ask

"YOU'RE FUCKING LONDON TIPTON" he yells

"Cody, I'm not fucking London, I'm not fucking anyone, I'm serious, we went shopping then came back, we lost track of time

"Doing what?" he asks smirking and winking

"Don't do that and counting shoes and money for your information" I say

"Oh, sorry I jumped to conclusions about you and London and I passed it off about the museums, I would rather you be doing something you like than complaining to me the whole time" he said we hugged

"Oh London I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit you…" Bailey said, She Hit My London, we may not be dating but she's still MY London, she can't hit her

"You Hit London" I ask low and threatening

"No I mean yes, I mean, I didn't mean to but" she started I took a step forward as she took one back

"You Hit London" I ask again threateningly,

"Wh..why do you care" she asked

"I love her, so I ask you once more, Did you or did you not hit London" I say, shit it slipped out…

"I…I did but I…" She starts before London interrupts her by yelling SHUT UP, she's staring at the wall, probably talking to herself

"London are you ok?" Cody asks

"Yeah I just need to be by myself" she says walking out, I walk to the kitchen grab a bottle of water and down half in a few gulps, I feel my phone vibrate

 **To; Zack**

 **From; London**

 **Come to my room I need a hug and a 'friendly' kiss NOW!**

I noticed how Friendly was abbreviated that probably meant she needed a more tha just a quick kiss to take her mind off things I didn't mind, I grabbed a half filled bottle of vodka before walking into London's room, un noticed by Cody or bailey who we're watching the TV. I walked into London's room without knocking, I heard the water run so I waited in the bedroom, London walked out, in a silk robe, towel over her arm, dropping it once she saw me, she walked straight over to me, I opened my arms expecting a hug, what I didn't expect was her to go straight to my lips, running her hands through my hair for a few seconds I didn't kiss back then I came to my senses and kissed her back with the same passion she was giving me. I started tracing my hands over her, licking her bottom lips asking for entrance, she didn't put up much of a fight. I explored her mouth, every little bit she moaned loud and it turned me on, she broke the kiss pushing be back on the bed, straddling me and kissing me, undoing the top half of my buttons of my shirt without me realizing, I notice when she rips off the other half of my shirt gasping at my well built chest, kissing licking sucking, I moaned she kissed me again,

"I fucking love you" she moaned as she undid her robe dropping it off her chest revealing her naked chest, a good size and beautiful I keep my hands on her waist as much as I want to feel her that's crossing the line

"London" I say

"What" she moans grinding against me, I hold her hips still

"Stop, you don't want this" I say

"Yes I do I want this I want you I need you NOW" she said

"No you don't give me one good reason why" I say

London's POV

I love you…That's a good enough reason…Urgh I wish I could say it.

Zack's POV

"Because…because…Damn it your right Zack, I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment, I'm so sorry" she started rambling I kissed her to shut up

"What was that for?" she asked

"You we're rambling and London, you don't want this" I say

"I'm sorry but just of curiosity would you go all the way with me?" she asks a bit taken back I nod

"Yes London, your hot, your sexy but you're my best friend" I say trying to say no as nicely as I can, Wow I never thought I'D be the one to say no to sex

"Look Zack can we pretend it never happened, I don't want this to affect our friendship" she says

"Sure buddy" I say did I just feel my heart disappointed did I want London, did I like London, did I love London, NO I can't she'd never go for me. I kiss her cheek before walking out the room leaving the vodka there I go to my room and get comfortable in a long hot bubble bath.

-THE NEXT DAY Cody's POV

I woke up, I found no one next to me, that upset me, I dreamed that Bailey and I was married with kids, the best dream I had in a while, I wondered why she was gone she was there when we fell asleep, anyway I got up and she walked out the bathroom, the irony. We walked out together to breakfast everyone was there except London. I started cooking. After half an hour, Zack walked out to go find London

Zack's POV

I walked to find London, strange she wasn't up, I knocked on her room

"Come in" she said

I opened the door

"Oh…hi Zack" she said grabbing her phone and purse, she tried to get past of me, I closed the door and stood in front of it

"Move Zack" she said

"No" I say

"What do you want from me" she asked

"An explanation" I say

"For what" she asked

"I think, you know" I say

"I don't" she said

"Why you're avoiding me" I say she doesn't answer…silence

"I…I'm not avoiding you" she says

"Then why suddenly leave when I walk in, why not look at me, why try not to talk to me. I'm your friend London I don't want things to be weird between us" I say

"Ok, I'm avoiding you, this is how I work, prepare for the insight of a woman, I took things too far I'm now embarrassed, I want us to stay friends but every time I see you what happened will replay in my head, what I need is for us to spend about a week not seeing each other so I can get over the embarrassment, then I realize how much I miss you when we see eachotehr again, hug, maybe go out for a meal or something talk about our friends, we hug goodnight and go to our rooms, I realize I miss having you as a friend and HEY PRESTO, we're all good again" she said

"What do you want from me" I ask confused

"Don't take this the wrong way but can we just, I don't know not, talk text or see each other for a few days" she says

"How will we do that" I ask

"We're docking in Barcelona, I'll stay at Chelsea's palace for a week, then catch my helicopter back onto the ship I'll leave tomorrow until then we can be together just as long as someone else is in the room and we don't sit next to each other" she said

"If that's what you want" I say

"I'm sorry Zack but trust me on this ok" she said looking in my eyes

"I trust you" I say we hug and I walk out. I walk to my room grab my phone and my wallet, I walk to the Sky deck, I stand at the balcony, I didn't realize but I was crying, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. I felt a presence behind me I decide to ignore it. It wasn't till a gentle hand was pressed into my shoulder that I forced myself to turn round.

"Zack what's wrong?" Bailey asked, looking calm and understanding.

"I don't know Bails" I say wiping the tears away

"Listen Zack I know something went on with you and London, if you don't tell me now she'll tell me later, I want to be here for you Zack, you're my best friend…you know what, I'm not going to force you but if you want to talk I would hope that you would come to me, and trust me" she said

"I trust you Bailey it's not that, I'm still trying to get my head round t myself" I say

"Ok, call me if you want but know I am always here for you" she says kissing my cheek in a friendly way before walking away. I turned back to face the ocean when I was spun round and a pair of lips crashed against mine. I pull away

"London" I ask

"Look Zack I know that I said we can't see each other but, we're all meeting for dinner in Barcelona's best restaurant and as only me and you speak fluent Spanish I thought that maybe we could try how we were a few weeks ago back in Italy" she said

"What?" I ask DAMN women and their stupid mood swings

"I'm saying maybe we don't have to not talk for a few days and just try going back to how we were before, anyway we're all meeting at 6 and wear a tux, I need to make another speech and I was wondering if you could check it for me" she says

"I'm confused but sure I, I, I, I'll listen to your speech for you" I say as we walk off to London's room

5:55 London's POV

Ok, shower check, Dress, Check Make-up, Check Hair, Check, Phone, Check Purse Check $250,000 Check Earrings, Necklace Bracelet and Rings check, time 5 minutes to go, Speech Memorized, good this will be good I think applying a thin coat of clear lip gloss before placing it in my purse.

I walk into the lounge to find Addison wearing a long yellow dress Woody in a tux, Bailey in a light pink dress, Cody in a tux with a pink shirt, not gay but not hot. Then the door opens and Zack walks out, wearing a tux, identical to Cody's but a white shirt, Damn he look DAMNIT you can't be in love with him he doesn't love you your friends nothing more DAMN I hate myself when I'm right!

"OK, we need to stop at 'la Sagrada Familia' having their 131st Anniversary of it being opened, founded by The Tipton's I make a speech we pose we have pictures we answer a few questions and we go to our meal, sound good" I say

They all nod

"Wait we all have to answer questions" Cody asked

"Yes but Cody you speak some Spanish as do you Bailey but I expect the questions will be in English you answer them in English." I say

"OK" we all say

We all get in the awaiting limo and ironically I'm pushed against Zack, this Limo wasn't as roomy as the last. After a good 10 minute drive we arrived on a red Carpet. Woody and Addison, Cody and Bailey walked out arm in arm, me and Zack we're told to wait the car drove off.

"Is this man your date for this evening?" the Driver asked in broken English pointing at Zack

"No he is just my friend" I say looking at Zack do I get a glimpse of…Disappointment in his eye? No must just be my imagination.

"Erm, well um miss me may have put him on the list as your date for this event" He said

"London will you be my date for this fine evening?" Zack asked me

"Ok" I say sighing

"Problem solved" Zack tells the driver

"Thank you" He said

"La introducción de la señorita London Tipton y el Sr. Zachary Martin" (Introducing Miss London Tipton and Zachary Martin)

"The man said, we held hands as we got out the car walking up the red carpet Wow déjà vu I we walked inside the castle and walked to the balcony I grabbed the mic and started my speech.

"Me comprometo a mantener mi discurso especie pero dulce, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por venir esta noche para celebrar el 131 º cumpleaños de este edificio, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos ustedes visitando a ayudar a celebrar por, vítores, con una copa de vino o simplemente tener un buen momento. Gracias" (i shall keep my speech sort but sweet, i would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate this building's 131st birthday, i would like to thank you all visiting to help celebrate by, cheering, having a glass of wine or just having a good time. Thank you)

"Ok" I say walking off the stage walking back to my friends,

"We just have the questions then we can go eat" I saY

"Miss London, who are these people with you today?" One person asks

"I have brought my close personal friends with me" I answer

"Excuse me young blonde boys, are you brothers?" Another asks

"Twins to be exact" Cody says as Zack slaps him playfully on the back.

We answered more questions ranging from what this place means (To London) to what sort of shampoo we use…Finally we were walking back to the limo, we get to the restaurant and take our seats, we order our drinks (Bailey Cody Woody and Addison had Lemonade or Coke, Zack had a lemon and lime and I had a Pina colada.

Me and Zack had the Salmon with new potatoes and green beans Bailey Cody and Woody had the 5 bean chillie, Addison had the steak.

For dessert me and Zack and the rum and raison cheesecake Cody had a banana split Bailey had a pavlova and woody and Addison shared a huge chocolate gateau.

I was amazed Woody would actually share food? It was a mystery to me and by the look on Zack's face to him too.

We walked back to our cabins. Decide to watch a movie or series. Cody recommended and well, we never got a say in it but we watched a British series called Sherlock. Cody was fascinated by it. It was actually pretty good.

"I remember when I walked in on Cody masturbating to Sherlock" Zack muttered in my ear.

I spat out what I was drinking covering Woody

"What happened?" Cody asked

"Zack just…Tickled me…While I was drinking" I said then Zack being Zack tickled me again until we we're both on the floor him tickling me I flipped us and straddled him holding his arms above his head.

"Never tickle me, I HATE it but anyway look, the Great Zack Martin being held down by a girl." I mocked then suddenly he flipped us again

"London you will never restrain me" he said "I restrain you" he whispered huskily in my ear, turning me on, before getting off me so I could get up. But I still felt his 'excitement'. I was fighting every urge in my body to walk away from him, and to sit back down again.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Suite Life Series**

 **Hey guys, here's chapter 9, Please review, and I'll review your stories.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **London's POV**

About an hour later I went into Zack's room, and cuddled under the duvets with him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around me in a loving embrace. He kissed my cheek, then my lips, getting deeper. His hands went to my sides and pulled off my top, leaving me topless, his hands started exploring, I felt the urge to feel his skin on mine, I pulled off his top, still amazed at the raw rock hard muscle. I could feel myself getting turned on, more than usual, I could feel his excitement, I needed it, but when I needed it most, he stopped me.

"London we have to stop" he breathed leaving his hand on my stomach but no longer rubbing the loving circles he was before.

"No we don't" I said, not wanting to stop

"You don't want this" he said his hand

"I do" I whispered. My hands started wandering, hoping it would tempt him into touching me again. It did, his hands started tracing my body, making me moan lightly

"Tell me to stop London, you don't want me, you want someone you love" he said I didn't think about it, I didn't have to…

"I'm in love with you Zack" I said. He stopped I leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, he kissed back, before breaking the kiss.

"You mean that" he asked

"I do" I said

"Go out with me" he whispered against my lips

"Happily" I said, kissing my boyfriend.

Zack's POV

As soon as the words left her beautiful lips, all my questions were answered. I love her

"You mean that" I asked

"I do" she said

"Go out with me" I whispered against her lips, waiting for an answer before I joined them

"Happily" she said, I connected our lips. Quickly my tongue was at her bottom lip, and quickly gained access I ran my fingers over the soft skin, my lips leaving hers, trailing down her neck and to the soft breasts, I kissed and suckled on them gently, making her moan louder and louder. I made my way down her body and took off her pajama pants. Leaving her beautiful body naked for me, I've been thinking about this body for years but it was more perfect than I ever imagined. I stopped admiring her figure and trailed my fingers down to where she needed me most, slowly fingering her, feeling how tight and wet she was, my fingers were quickly replaced by my tongue. She moaned in pure pleasure.

London's POV

Having Zack go down on me was so much more than a dream come true. I was in pure ecstasy. I felt myself getting closer. I pushed Zack up and straddled him, grinding my body into him, kissing him deeply, and tasting myself off of him. I removed the last item of clothing separating us and returned the favor, moving my tongue around him, gagging slightly. He was moaning and shaking under me. Moaning my name lightly. Too soon he was pulling me up, he fumbled in his draw for protection and before I knew it I felt his penetration. I was beyond ecstasy. I was biting my lip to stop from screaming out. But I couldn't hold it in. as I felt myself being drawn closer and closer, I screamed in pure animalistic lust, I needed my release. In one breath I flipped us, and started riding him, without him leaving me. He looked surprised but as soon as I rocked my hips, his eyes rolled into his head and he was moaning louder and louder, until finally, in complete unison we released. Breathing heavy he slipped out, we cleaned up and cuddled up under the blanket.

"I love you London" he whispered I kissed him

"I love you too" I replied

The Next day- Zack's POV

I woke up and everyone was giggling at me and London. Ok I know the messed up hair was a bit of a give-away, as well as London wearing my shirt.

"Morning" I said

"THEY HAD SEX!" Woody yelled suddenly in realization

"How did you know" London asked playing dumb

"You guys weren't exactly quiet" Bailey said

"Good. I want the world to know how good I make my girlfriend feel" I said winking and spanking her ass, making her make a noise between a shocked scream and a moan. Addison spat out her milkshake and joined Bailey, Cody and woody in open mouthed shock

"Girlfriend" Cody asked

"Yes" London said kissing me softly.

"Congratulations guys" Bailey said, followed by many more congratulations.

Later that day- Cody's POV

We docked in Southern France and we got off. London and Zack decided to stay on board…I dread to think what they'll get up to. Me, Bailey, Woody and Addison left the ship, wandering round the town with a thousand Euros each…Donated by a very generous and in-love London. We'd all changed and I LOVED the new London…Well not the way Zack loves her…Oh put a sock in it Cody! OH a nice hat!

London's POV

I was so glad me and Zack got some alone time together, not that we didn't have enough last night, but I was so attracted to him, I was constantly going for that guy. As soon as the others left we literally pounced on each other. Barely making it back to our room caught up in so much passion.

A few hours later me and Zack were at the spa. Zack had just come back from the gym, his muscles ere bulging and swear dripped down his body. Making every teenage girls mouth drop open and their eyes open wide. It wasn't just teenage girls but even a few of the older women also gazed lustfully, his bad boy charm, the mischievous glint in his eye, the rock hard muscles. He came up and kissed me softly. The other females looked envious, but one smirk from me and they looked away. I got out of the hot tub and we made our way back to our room, where we changed to go into town. I forced Zack to allow me to re-do his wardrobe, ad after hours of persuading he agreed. It was going on evening when we made our way in to town, we went to a few stores and found some really nice outfits, we then stopped at a lovely little French restaurant and Zack bought me dinner.

We finished our shopping spree and made our way back to the ship. We walked into the apartment and everyone was there, watching some film. Addison turned round first and complemented Zack's new attire, quickly chorused by everyone else. Me and Zack posed for a few seconds before making our way to our room, dumping the bags and wrestling or dominance on the bed, leading to yet another love-filled night

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Suite Life Series**

 **Hey guys, here's chapter 10, Please review, and I'll review your stories.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Two weeks later - Zack's POV**

It was half past 10. London and I were sat at the juice bar, Woody and Addison were in the hot tub and Cody and Bailey were standing on the side of the boat, watching the waves. Mr. Moseby's voice came over the intercom,

"Good day passengers, in a week, we will be docking in the United kingdom for 3 days. And on the third night there is a masquerade on board. You are all invited to join" He said

He's been a lot happier since we were no longer students, he's a lot more relaxed now. And like this he's started announcing the activities.

We all decided to go to the masquerade, it would be fun. London said that when they docked in Britain she had to go and open a hotel there, and we all accepted our invitations to join her.

We were all bored, the boat was going the long way to the UK so we were sailing for 6 days continuous. We had already done all of the activities on the boat three times, and we were only three days in. We were bored. We made our way to our suite and decided to have a bake off. Me and London were the judges. It was Cody vs Bailey and Woody Vs Addison.

 **First Round: Cookies**

 **Bailey and Cody.**

Bailey went for a traditional farm cookie so hers was an oaty cookie, but was quite tough. I have it a 7/10, London gave her a 6/10.

Cody went for a sticky toffee cookie without the toffee. His was a chocolate cookie with dates in, cooked so they were soft and fluffy in the middle. I gave him an 8/10 London was going to give him an 8 aswell then she found a date and dropped it to a 4/10.

 **Addison and Woody.**

Both didn't know how to cook very well, Addison cooked normal buscuits stuffed with candy of all sorts. I gave her a 7/10. London had popping candy in hers that tickled her tongue. She gave her a 6/10. Woody wa similar but he forgot to put in the flour so his was more of a baked batter. He got a 310 from each of us.

 **Round Two was Cody Vs Addison and Bailey Vs Woody. This time the topic was crackers**

Cody made a poppy seed cracker with a salt and pepper finish, delicious but too crispy. He got a 6/10 from me and a 7/10 from London.

Addison made a sweet cracker, decorated in pearl balls.

"Ohh shiny, I give you 10" London said winking at me, she then spat it out saying it was disgusting so she compromised on 7. She knew she had to be fair. GOD I love that woman.

"Well…I give you a 5, I'm personally not a fan of the pink sprinkles" I said

Bailey made a rosemary cracker that was still soggy in the middle so she earned two 4/10's and woody's was burned through so he got 2/10 and 1/10.

"Ok so the final is Cody and Addison both on 25 points, fighting for first place and Bailey and Woody, Bailey on 21 and Woody on 9, fighting for Third place." Is said

"For your final challenge, you can make whatever you want, as long as it's yummy" London said

Me and London had 3 hours now…We lost 2 hours making love and yes I do call it that, because it's not meaningless sex, its loving and beautiful. Like London.

The last hour we spent cuddled close in each other's arms watching TV. Finally it was food time, and we were starving.

First was Woody. He brought out a plate, on which stood about half a lettuce, diced to pieces and on which stood what seemed to vaguely resemble a fishcake

"I can't believe you dragged me into this Zackary Martin" She whispered

"Whatcha gonna go? Punish me?" I asked flirtily

"Oh yes" she said

"Can't wait" I replied we dug in, and it wasn't actually that bad.

Bailey was next and she brought out a plate of sushi which was again, delicious.

Cody was next, he brought out a fine roast, including a delicious gravy, which was outstanding.

Addison ended by bringing our a lemon cheesecake, perfectly finishing the meal.

London and I then had a very heated discussion on who should win, finally we came to a conclusion.

We called them all in

"Thank you, all of you had very impressive dishes, but me and Zack finally came to a conclusion. You all win $500 and a free meal to a restaurant of your choice" London said. They seemed happy with the result and we wasted a whole day. Then Cody turned round to me and said that me and London had to clean the kitchen, we knew it was fair and regrettably we wandered over to the kitchen. We started to clean as it wasn't that bad, we filled the dishwasher and had little to do by hand, but nether the less, I ran a bowl full of soapy suds and started washing up, when I felt something on my ass. She whipped me with a dish cloth.

"Prepare for your punishment she said whipping me a few more times. I would lie if I said I didn't enjoy it.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please review**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

 **Zack's POV**

We docked in Great Britain and it was beautiful, the coasts all lined with shops, going onto pebble beaches and green glass. I admit it was chilly but nothing I couldn't handle. We were all looking forward to the Masquerade, it was on tonight. London insisted that as soon as we got off the boat net to London and shopped…I have a feeling it's gonna get confusing being in London with London…

Bailey, Addison and London went off and found some dresses. London gave me a card and told me to buy myself, Cody and Wood some nice tux's. I thanked her and we went off. We agreed to meet at the dance later that evening.

\- 5 Hours Later -

I was leaning against the bar, when she walked over to me, swaying her beautiful hips, I had already had a few drinks by now. She smiled and walked over to me I poured her a drink and she gave me a pill. I gave her a funny look her mouth came close to my ear and whispered "Do it" I complied. We stayed and talked for a while drinking more. The pill kicked in and suddenly everything's net blurry but I couldn't stop laughing. She wandered off. I don't know where, but I didn't care. I took another shot.

She wandered back over. I dragged her hand and pulled her away. We got to the ship.

 **I guess you can imagine what comes next ;)**

 **Please review guys :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **Hey guys, hoping to finish the story soon, please review and tell me what you think :)**

 **London's POV**

I came back from the bathroom and couldn't see Zack anywhere. I assumed he too had gone to the restroom. A few hours passed but I still hadn't seen him so I wandered back to the ship

-The Next Morning-

Zack's POV

I cuddled into the body laying next to me. I kissed them softly. My hangover was strong. I heard a knock on the door "Go away Cody" I yelled.

The door burst open I his my face in the pillow, cuddling close to London. I woke up to s sharp sting across my face. My eyes burst open to see London tears faced above me. Never had I seen her so upset or hurt. I looked to my side and saw none other than Maddie Flitzpatrick, laying in my bed.

"Shit" I said

"How could you Zachary Martin" she screamed.

I didn't…I don't know…I" she punched me in the face and walked out yelling a "fuck off" as she left.

Maddie woke up

"Morning baby" she said smiling

"What the fuck happened last night?" I asked

"Hehe, we had sex silly, don't you remember?" She said

"Fuck! Did we?" I asked jumping out of bed, hiding my groin from her view.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked

"I'm dating London!" I yelled

"Your what?" She asked "Then why did you fuck me?" She asked

"No offence Maddie but I have no fucking clue what happened last night"

"Go sort things out with London" Maddie said but I was already gone.

"London" I yelled running down the corridor, up the stairs and into the main bulk of the ship. I was yelling for her when Moseby stopped me.

"Zack, What in Heavens name are you doing?" He asked

"I need to find London! Now!" I said

"She's just gotten on h helicopter, she said she was spending a few weeks at Porche's…What happened Zack?" He asked

"I…I made a mistake" I said trying to escape

"Zack, you can escape all you want but she's already gone…Now tell me what happened."

"I got high and drunk last night…And I ended up sleeping with Maddie…Thinking it was London"

"Oh Zack" he sighed.

I walked away. I found Cody and for the first time in 5 years, I cried. I cried to Cody. I told me all about what happened. At first he was mad…Then upset. Then he left to get rid of Maddie. Although I followed. We started to conduct a plan to get London to forgive me. But first I had to get her to talk to me…

 **Poor Zack :( let's see how he gets out of this situation. Please review guys :) xx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter guys, please read and review :)**

 **London's POV**

Porsche was useless. All she did was bitch about how all poor people sucked. I was fed up. I hated to say it, but I was going to go back. I packed my things and got my helicopter to pick me up. I was only gone a few weeks.

I just finished unpacking when I got a call from Cody.

"Hello?" I answered, surprised to hear Zack's Voice

"Baby listen, before you hang up on me, just hear me out ok?" He started when I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it" I said

"London please, where are you?" He asked

"In my room?" I answered. The phone line went dead and within minutes he was in my room. He backed me up against the wall and kissed me before I had a chance to stop him.

"Zack stop" I muttered he stopped kissing me but keeping me pinned to the wall, he looked into my eyes

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"I don't care, I can't believe you did that to me Zack" I said pushing him away. He backed off but he didn't leave.

"I love you" he said

"Well you clearly fucking don't! If you did then you wouldn't have gone off with her"

"I was high and drunk, London I can't remember anything about that night. I'm so so sorry I regret it so much, but you know I would never do it intentionally"

"Zack you slept with another woman…I don't think I can forgive you" I said, tears now falling down my face. He was crying too…he walked up to me and kissed me again, just a quick peck, filled with lust. He walked out. I collapsed in tears.

Bailey came in to greet me she convinced me to go to the talent show tonight, I was the guest of honour I really had to be there. Slowly I dragged myself out of my room, threw on some decent clothes and lugged my body to the main deck.

I sat with Bailey and Addison, Cody and Woody had gone off somewhere…I didn't ask where I was too distracted by the lack of Zack. My eyes darted around the room and I couldn't focus on the performers. All I cared about was Zack…I knew I'm my heart that we had to talk, but thinking about it made me so mad and hurt I knew I couldn't face him yet, if not ever…

"And now, our final performance today, Ladies and gentlemen, Zachary Martin" Mr Moseby called. Zack, alongside Cody and Woody walked on stage. Woody sat at the drums, Cody on the piano, Zack on guitar. There was a back up guitarist whO was on stage beforehand aswell

No introduction was given, no words were said verbally. But his eyes locked with mine and that said it All.

 _Sitting here wasted and wounded_

 _At this old piano_

 _Trying hard to capture_

 _The moment this morning I don't know_

 _'Cause a bottle of vodka_

 _Is still lodged in my head_

 _And some blonde gave me nightmares_

 _I think that she's still in my bed_

 _As I dream about movies_

 _They won't make of me when I'm dead_

His voice was thick and husky. No one had ever heard Zack sing before…Well not like this, full of emotion and feeling. His words ripped into my body and I knew the pain and sadness he was feeling.

 _With an ironclad fist I wake up and_

 _French kiss the morning_

 _While some marching band keeps_

 _Its own beat in my head_

 _While we're talking_

 _About all of the things that I long to believe_

 _About love and the truth and_

 _What you mean to me_

 _And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

 _Well I'm so far away_

 _That each step that I take is on my way home_

 _A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_

 _Just to see through this payphone_

 _Still I run out of time_

 _Or it's hard to get through_

 _Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

 _I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_

 _Baby blind love is true_

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

 _The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry_

 _The barkeeper's wig's crooked_

 _And she's giving me the eye_

 _I might have said yeah_

 _But I laughed so hard I think I died_

 _Now as you close your eyes_

 _Know I'll be thinking about you_

 _While my mistress she calls me_

 _To stand in her spotlight again_

 _Tonight if I'm gonna be alone_

 _I know that means I'll be forever lonely_

 _Well I've got nothing to prove_

 _For it's you that I'd die to defend_

 _I want to lay you down in a bed of roses_

 _For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_

 _I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_

 _And lay you down on a bed of roses_

Zacks POV

I finished the last note on the guitar, I looked over at London, the only time I looked away was as I finished. A tear fell down my face. She was gone. I watched Cody and Bailey back off the stage, I turned round and had a pair of lips crash against mine. I picked her up and carried her off the stage, not leaving her lips

 **Sorry it's so short guys :) please read and review :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 **Hey guys, back again this is the last chapter. Please review guys.**

 **Zacks POV**

I got to our room before I put her down. I lay her on the bed and laid next to her

"I'm still mad" she said although she was smiling

"I know" I replied

"Why did you do it?" She asked

"I wasn't aware of it. You slipped me a pill, and the whole night kind of faded" I said

"No I didn't slip you a pill. You were tipsy when I got to you, we had a few drinks, then I left…" She explained

"That case someone slipped me a pill, Maddie came, I guess I thought she was you…I don't know what happened after that" I mentioned

She hugged me and kissed me

"I'm still mad" she muttered against my lips.

"I know" I replied

"I forgive you though" she muttered, still not breaking our kiss

"I know that too" I said

"I love you" she said I broke up from her lips to look into her eyes. I kissed her again

"I love you too"

Yeah, we were going to be alright.

 **Please review**


	16. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

The rest of the gang were happy to see us back together, even Moseby was. Londons dad said he even preferred me to Cody (But Cody introduced himself by pointing out the faults in his architecture of his mansion)

London was engaged to me and next month she would become my wife. Throughout all of their countless arguments Bailey and Cody got together and undoubtably, Addison and Woody did too… Although Addison was already pregnant with twins.

 **That's it guys, thanks for reading, please review**


End file.
